


The Fault In Our Genes

by MegxRubia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I was typing this and later realised I might have subconsciously stored an awesome tumblr post, Lori is adorable, Luthor-Danvers-Sawyer family, and kids make more sense than adults, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegxRubia/pseuds/MegxRubia
Summary: Being dramatic might just be a part of Luthor genes.ORLori Luthor stuns her unflappable Aunt by taking a page out of her Mother's book.------So I began typing this and half-way through realised this was based on a tumblr prompt I saw by @blueeyesshyskies and not my own cause lets be real, I've no original thoughts ever. BUT if you like fluff do read on.





	The Fault In Our Genes

**Author's Note:**

> The Post was created by @blueeyesshyskies and read:
> 
> hc that eventually when Lena and Kara are dating, the ‘its because im a luthor isnt it?’ thing becomes their little joke, and ten years on in the future, when they have almost forgotten about the joke and they’re out the front watching their daughter play with Alex, Alex holds a ball out of reach of the little kid and she just burst out,
> 
> “IS IT BECAUSE IM A LUTHOR?”
> 
> Lena looses her shit and Kara has to fly to australia and back to calm down. 
> 
> \----  
> I did take a few liberties though

For all their family adventures the Luthor-Danvers had they would say that their visits to see Eliza were their favourite. Sometimes the entire Superfriends and their families would be there. But this time however it was only Kara and Alex with their wives and kids. 

 

Eliza would never admit it, but she mostly looked forward to her daughters visiting because she gets to be around her adorable grandkids. Sometimes she still has to pinch herself when she realises how much her baby girls had grown up. 

 

Kara loved the amount of uninterrupted time she gets with her family. That is not to say that she hasn’t had some emergencies. But those were rarer. Lena on the other hand wills herself to leave her company in Jess’s capable hands when she takes vacations. She was adamant that she gets to spend time properly with Lori and not neglect her. Her vacant childhood serving as a constant warning for what type of parent she never wants to be.

 

With two kids, one of whom was a rambunctious Kryptonian, Eliza’s backyard was filled with noise and laughter. Maggie and Eliza sat away from the bustle, looking fondly at the Danvers sisters and their off-springs and Lena’s efforts in trying to referee the volleyball game. 

 

Deeming that a Kryptonian team vs Human team was unfair, Lena had made sure Lori and Alex were a team while Jeremiah and Kara on the other. Knowing Kara’s tendency to cheat, the red sun bracelets were worn by the mother-daughter duo, upon Alex’s insistence. 

 

Maggie looked fondly at her wife as she absent-mindedly rubbed her pregnant belly. Aware her wife was watching and taking into account her heightened libido, Alex decided to tease her wife with a mini strip show as she rid her self of her tank top. Clad in only her sports bra, Alex began stretching alongside her niece and not so discreetly winked at her slack-jawed wife.

 

Eliza shook her head at her daughters antics and poured out some water for Maggie.

 

“For your thirst” Eliza said mischievously to Maggie’s questioning stare, grinning slyly as Maggie spluttered and glared at Alex for teasing her blatantly in front of her mum.

 

“Poor Maggie. God knows how many times Eliza has teased me over the way I used to gawk at you” Lena muttered to Kara.

 

“She really does get a kick out of teasing her daughter-in laws”Kara agreed.

 

“I always thought it was because I was a Luthor” Lena quipped with a toothy grin and a twinkle in her eyes. The long standing joke in the family.

 

———

It began once Kara and Lena came out to their friends and during their celebratory Game Night, Lena found out Alex had _“forgotten”_ the kale chips Lena loved. Seeing that everyone else had their snack of choice Lena accused Alex of partiality.

 

“It’s because I am a Luthor isn’t it?” she declared with a pout, sending Kara flying out to get Lena her kale chips since Kara claimed that Lena pouting was just heartbreaking and unfair.

 

And so began Lena using that line to get out of trouble when she finished the last potsticker and Kara crying foul play, or using it to persuade Kara to play hooky some mornings.

 

Lena also began using it to tease Alex when they worked on projects together, James when he tagged along with her and Winn as they worked on LCorp technology. So many years had passed since the public believed she was like her brother that she was even comfortable using the line on flustered reporters who interviewed her.

———

 

Kara rolled her eyes at her ever dramatic wife “Guess you aren’t that special Miss Luthor” she quipped earning a exaggerated pout from Lena. 

 

“Miss Luthor-Danvers” Lori corrected them from across the net. A quirk she had picked up whenever someone didn’t complete the surnames.

 

“Yes Kara, it’s Miss Luthor-Danvers. You should know the name of your referee after all” Lena quirked an eyebrow before kissing Kara.

 

“Get off the referee Kara. You don’t get to smooch her that’s a conflict of interest. MOM! Can you please referee? Lori that’s my ball” Alex began complaining as she spun the ball on her fingers and held it high above head so that an over-eager Lori couldn’t swipe it.

 

“Why not Aunty Alex? It’s because I am Luthor isn’t it?!” Lori stomped her foot with the signature Luthor-Danvers pout on her face. 

 

Taken aback by her nieces sudden declaration Alex lost control of her ball, letting Lori steal the ball and then pass it to Jeremiah as the two kids went off to play without looking back at the dumbstruck Alex, the flailing seal that was Maggie, the proud and shit-eating expressions on Lena and Eliza’s faces and Kara laughing and rolling around in the air, not thinking of restraining her powers.

 

“I guess that stupid line is going to stick for a while isn’t it?” Alex stated deadpanned before dissolving into tears herself as she began to roll on the grass laughing.

 

———

Meanwhile the kids were off playing with their victory ball.

 

“Why are adults so weird?” Jeremiah asked as he tossed to ball to Lori.

 

“I don’t know. Promise we will be normal when we grow up?” Lori replied.

 

“Of course we will be. We are the only normal people in this family” Jeremiah exclaimed as the duo continued playing without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or just correct my English cause I just realised I need all the help I can get improving it. Also you can scream at me on Tumblr @megxrubia


End file.
